


Jasmine Duology

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Foot Fetish, Height Differences, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Sex Through Underwear, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: May 2008. Clair acts tough, but nothing is stronger than Steel.





	1. Mikan Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this duology of stories almost 10 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.
> 
> Originally posted in reverse order; published here in accordance with the story's chronology.

Clair stood in front of the three elders of her dragon clan.

"Clair, do you know why you were called here today?" the first elder asked.

"No, and frankly, I don't appreciate this interruption of my duties as a Gym Leader," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually, that is why you were called here. After a review of your last battle, it has been decided by both we, the council of elders, as well as the Pokemon League, that you are not fit to be a Gym Leader, and are hereby relieved of your position," the second one informed her.

All the color drained out of her face, before returning as a bright red. "What the hell are you talking about!? Unfit? I'm just as good as any of the Elite Four!" she screamed, stomping her foot on the ground as hard as she could.

"It's true that you are skilled, but you are also arrogant, and that is your greatest weakness. If you ever wish to be as good as your cousin Lance, you must overcome your pride," the third elder said calmly.

"I'm already as good as him! If anything, I'm better! He's nothing but a dumbass loser pretty boy pansy waste with no fashion sense or talent!"

"Clair, is that what you really think of me?" a smooth voice asked. Clair turned around and saw Lance standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Clair demanded to know.

"I'm taking over your Gym until a replacement can be found."

Clair closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have an idea. You want to take my place? Well, let's make it fair, then. If I have to fear being replaced, so should you! We'll battle, and when I win, I get to take your spot at the top of the Elite Four!" Clair said, chuckling.

"Clair, this is unacceptable. You have been informed of the choice. This is-"

But the elder was cut off as Lance removed a Pokeball from his belt. "Fine. In fact, I'll let you use your entire team at once, against just two of mine."

Clair released her entire team at once. "I know you're good, but you can't beat four Pokemon at once!"

It was a short battle, and the greater trainer was clear from the start. At its end, Clair sat upon her knees, looking down at the ground in disbelief.  
  
"There's always someone better, Clair. Your real weakness is that you're too arrogant to believe it," Lance told her sadly.

 

\------------------

 

Clair stood in front of the Sparkling Lighthouse.

(Why am I here?), she wondered. Since she had lost her Gym two months ago, she'd been wandering around in a daze. Without thinking, she began to climb the long staircase of the huge building. After nearly an hour, she reached the top. She walked to the edge, looking over. She could see the sun sinking into the sea.

(I wish I could just disappear like that. It would be better than this life), Clair thought, remembering how everywhere she went, people either laughed at her or whispered behind her back. Her disgrace had been quite public. She slammed her fist against the railing.

"FUCK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, anger and sadness filling her mind.

"Please don't yell like that...you'll upset Amphy," a soft voice said.

Clair turned around and saw a young girl stepping out of the beacon house. Clair recognized her as Jasmine. They'd never met in person, but as a Gym Leader, Jasmine had been on TV quite a few times.

"Leave me alone," Clair said coldly.

"Wait, I know who you are...you're Clair, aren't you?" Jasmine said, sounding a bit surprised at who she was talking to.

"I suppose you're going to make fun of me, as well? Well, go ahead. That's what I get everywhere I go, insults and mockery," Clair said bitterly.

"I heard all about you losing your title. Is it really that bad? After all, what people think about you doesn't matter. Only what you think of yourself is important," Jasmine said, her voice soft but matter-of-fact.

"Speak for yourself. I've heard about you. You're so shy, you don't even have anyone else in your Gym. That's pathetic!" Clair said in a snotty tone.

"You...you're the...the one who's pathetic...the reason you got demoted is because of that bad attitude. I might be shy, but at least I have enough backbone to admit it when I lose, without crying like Whitney or, or trying to deny it like you," Jasmine said, puffing her chest out to try and look tougher.

Clair couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, I bet! After all, losing is something you've gotten used to!" Clair said. "If you didn't develop a tolerance for it, you'd just spend all day sobbing!"

Jasmine's face went red, and without thinking, she slapped the older woman across the face. It didn't hurt all that much, since even at 15, Jasmine was still barely more than a little girl. But even so, Clair stood there for a few seconds, before dropping to her knees crying.

"Damn it!" Clair pounded her fist against the floor. "Why is it that everyone is so much stronger than me? I know I'm cocky, but I have to be! Do you have any idea what it's like to be related to a genius trainer like Lance? All my life I've had to grow up in his shadow, always being compared to him!" Clair sobbed louder. Then she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry, but you pushed me too far," Jasmine said softly, nuzzling her chin against the back of Clair's neck. "I may not have had to live up to such high standards, but it wasn't easy for me to become a Gym Leader, either. It's not easy for anyone."

Clair stopped crying, feeling comforted more by the sound of Jasmine's voice than what she was saying. "All the scorn from everyone now, and knowing that I'll never be as good as him...it's awful. But...the thing that just makes my life unbearable now is...you know, frankly, I'm glad to have lost all that power! I mean, my Gym was so big, and having to watch over all those trainers was a lot of work! All the battles and the responsibilities...it was always a nightmare to me! And I got off easy compared to a lot of Leaders, because the council took care of the city for me," Clair said, wiping her eyes. "The more I worked, the more duties I had, the more control I had, and...and I hated it! But now I don't know how to live! Being a Gym Leader, tough and in charge, having to lead everyone else, that's the only way I even know how to live, even if I hated ever moment of it! What do I DO, now that I don't have that?"

Jasmine was silent for a long time, thinking. Clair just sniffed and shed a few more tears during the time.

"I think...maybe...the best thing for you would be to give up all control...for a while, at least," Jasmine said, pulling away. The sudden loss of contact with the little girl caused Clair to feel oddly cold.

"Exactly what do you mean?" she asked, curious.

"Well...you...you don't really like having to control everything in your life. But you always have, because that's all you know how to do. Maybe...you'd be able to find a happier way of life for yourself if someone could help you learn to...to let go...let others make decisions for you. Maybe you could get practice if...if someone else had all the control for once," Jasmine said, more quietly than ever.

"Maybe..." Clair said. It did seem like it would make sense...it was worth a try, at least. She couldn't possibly get any more miserable from it than she was now. "But how would that work?"

"Umm...you've heard...about the kind of relationship that, that...Sabrina and Erika over in Kanto have? I think that if you just did that...became a...um, a slave, like Erika...that would do it. I'm good friends with them, and Erika told me that ever since she became Sabrina's, she's been happy every day. M, Maybe it would be good for you to try out losing control that way," Jasmine said, blushing and looking at the ground.

Clair thought about it for a few seconds. Well, she was miserable and directionless now, so what did she have to lose? "Alright...that might be a good idea to try for a little while. It should give me a good idea as to whether or not I like it, at least. But who could I possibly find to do that for me? I'd be afraid to ask Sabrina...she's so intense, I might never get out of it if I wanted to. And everyone I know and everyone I meet jeers at me and hates me!"

Jasmine stared at the floor and said something so quietly that Clair could only tell she'd spoken because she'd seen her lips move. "What was that?" Clair asked.

Jasmine cleared her throat slightly but didn't look up. Clair saw that she was blushing. The girl said, just barely loud enough to hear, "I could..."

"You?" Clair asked, surprised. "But you...how old are you?"

"Fifteen..."

"You look like you're twelve, tops. More like ten, really," Clair said. Fifteen was still very young anyways.

"You don't have to. I was just offering..."

Clair thought for a moment. She didn't have anyone else she could risk asking, and she had to admit that it had felt good when Jasmine had hugged her. And maybe Jasmine's age and looks and body would be a good thing...after all, if this was going to help teach Clair the humility she needed to live normally and happily, Jasmine was perfect. It was one thing to be a humble slave to a grown man or woman, but to be forced to serve the whims of a shy teen that looked like a little girl...that was about as humble as Clair could get.

"Do you really think you could do it?" Clair asked. She was starting to like the idea, but she wanted to be sure Jasmine could handle it. She wasn't what you would expect for a dominatrix.

Jasmine looked up finally and nodded. "Y-Yeah...I think so. I think I could do it for...um, for you."

That was enough for Clair. "Okay then...my mistress," she said, trying out the word. It was a little strange, but the reason it was strange was that it DIDN'T feel very strange to say, it almost felt natural.

Jasmine smiled. Then she cleared her throat and seemed to gather up her courage to fall into her new role. "Okay. Okay, let's go home, s...slave. I want you to prove your devotion!"

They went back to Jasmine's home. As soon as they were in, Jasmine ordered Clair to strip. She hesitated for a few seconds, not used to receiving orders, but she obeyed. As soon as her clothes were lying in a pile on the ground, Jasmine removed her own clothes and walked over to a chair.

"Crawl over here."

Clair looked at her. Jasmine had a firm look in her eyes, so, somewhat reluctantly, Clair got down on all fours and crawled forward. Jasmine stretched out a slender leg, so that her small, dainty foot was just barely touching Clair's lips.

"Lick."

Clair started to try to protest. She couldn't believe Jasmine would ask something like that! It was her foot, for goodness sake! But Jasmine just said, firmly, "My slave does what I tell her to. She doesn't have control, because I do. This isn't going to work if you don't commit yourself to that, Clair."

Even though she was really anxious about having to do this, Clair nodded. This was a test of whether she was really willing to try this. She reminded herself that this was for her own experience and good, and that Jasmine was taking on this role for her benefit.

Clair slowly ran her tongue between each toe, at first afraid of a foul taste. She soon found that there was nothing disgusting about it at all...in fact, the skin on Jasmine's foot was very soft and pleasant. Soon she began to gently suck on each toe, before working her way down, kissing each inch of flesh. As she did so, Clair couldn't help but notice that she was getting wet. She wouldn't have thought until this moment that she could be turned on by a little girl, but Jasmine was a truly beautiful specimen, a perfect example of immature beauty that had yet to blossom into even the beginnings of womanhood. And something about this situation, about being ordered around, made her horny. She could feel her juices running down her legs. She reached one of her hands between her legs and began to finger herself, but just as she was getting a good rhythm built up, Jasmine pulled her foot away.

"I didn't give you permission to pleasure yourself, did I?" she asked, standing up. Clair stopped. "Now apologize for being disobedient."

Clair looked up at her. "I...I'm sorry, Mistress," she said in a low voice. Something about the way that Jasmine had said it made her feel truly guilty.

Jasmine reached down and patted Clair on the head. "Just don't do stuff like that without my saying so, okay?" she said in a sweet voice. Clair nodded.

"Good. Now then, lie on your back," Jasmine ordered. Clair did so, and watched as Jasmine walked away, returning a few seconds later with a long, thick, rounded piece of metal. Jasmine lowered herself so that her hairless cunny was just above Clair's face, while her own face was between Clair's legs. Clair knew right away that they were going to sixty-nine, and almost before Jasmine was finished giving her the order, began to lick at the soft outer lips of her Mistress's pussy, while at the same time Jasmine began to do the same for her. After a few moments, Clair used her fingers to spread Jasmine's young pussy and stuck her tongue in her. Clair had eaten out a few women in the past, but she'd never had anything like this. Jasmine's little cunny was so tight and sensitive that she had to really work to force her tongue in at all, as Jasmine's inner walls clamped as hard on her tongue as they could. Her mistress moaned, and Clair got more turned on than ever at this tight little lady.

After a few minutes, Jasmine began to rub the piece of metal along Clair's slick entrance, before she shoved it in deeply. The sudden combination of being filled up and the coolness of the metal caused Clair to cum instantly. Her moaning pushed Jasmine over the edge, as well, since every slight vibration of her voice was felt completely by Jasmine thanks to how tightly her cunny was clutching Clair's tongue, and she came, coating Clair's face.

After a few moments of rest, Jasmine moved so that her face was next to Clair's, and she licked away most of her own cum, before using her hand to wipe most of Clair's off of her own face, which she also licked away.

"Now then, time for a bit more fun," Jasmine said, before standing up and walking back to where she had gotten the metal rod from. A few seconds later, she came back with a small ring that had a odd looking round part at the top.

"This was a gift from Sabrina," she said as she slid it onto the rod. "I haven't used it in a long time, because it's a bit strong."

She then turned it on. The second she did, Clair could feel intense vibrations, far stronger than anything she'd ever felt in her life. It was more than she could stand, and she came again after only a few seconds, while Jasmine sat herself down on the nub that was on top of the ring. She then began to move back and forth along the metal rod. The ring slid along in perfect unison to her movements. The farther down she moved, the lighter the vibrations would get. But then she'd move forward, until her clit was touching Clair's, and at that point the ring's power was almost too much to bear. After about ten minutes, both of them came again.

Jasmine turned the ring off and pulled the rod out. She licked it clean and set it aside. "That's enough sex for now. Let's get something to eat," Jasmine said, getting up and offering her hand to Clair.

"Sounds good. I mean...sounds good, Mistress."  
  
(And if everyday is like this, then being yours sounds good, too), Clair thought to herself as she followed her Mistress to the kitchen.


	2. Soft Steel

Jasmine stood, wearing nothing but a pair of white silk panties.

"Have you been good while I was in Sinnoh?" she asked in a soft tone, looking down at Clair, who was on her knees and wearing a leather single piece that was about half a size too small, so that the very tops of her nipples were showing.

"Yes, Mistress," she said. Jasmine patted her on the head.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jasmine said, a small smile on her face. "Stand up."

Clair rose to her feet. She stood slightly above her Mistress, so she tilted her head down, while at the same time Jasmine reached up, kissing her slave passionately. Jasmine's tongue brushed against Clair's lips, and she was immediately granted entrance. Slipping it in, she began to rub her tongue against the inside of Clair's mouth. As her hands moved to her back, she ran her hand along it until she found the zipper, which she quickly pulled down. She broke the kiss and stepped back, letting the outfit fall to the ground. Jasmine looked her over for a few seconds, before placing one of her small hands over Clair's large chest. She began to knead the fleshy mound, while her other hand went to its twin. Jasmine pinched her nipple, causing Clair to moan and shudder. Jasmine rose up on tiptoes, letting her get at the tender flesh of Clair's neck, which she began to gently nibble at. Jasmine let one of her hands slowly drift downward, just barely grazing along Clair's stomach, until she reached the small patch of silvery blue, which was already soaking wet.

Jasmine pulled away, causing Clair to let out a small whimper of displeasure. Jasmine could tell that Clair was desperately horny, which was natural...after all, she'd been in Sinnoh for the last week, competing in a contest, and during all that time, Clair had not been allowed to have sex or even masturbate, so she needed some release, and soon. After a year living as Jasmine's property, Clair had become very unused to going without sex multiple times a day.

"If you want me to do anything more, you're going to have to eat me out," she said softly.

Clair dropped to her knees. She began to lick at Jasmine's slit through the thin material, running her finger along near the top until she found the small nub of her Mistress's clit, which she began to rub between her thumb and forefinger. Jasmine stood with her eyes closed, moaning as her lovely slave played with her cunny through her underwear. After a few minutes, Clair stopped , and pulled down the silky garment. She stared at Jasmine's hairless pussy for a few seconds before she placed a gently kiss right at the top of it, causing Jasmine to shake a bit as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Then, placing a hand on each side, Clair spread her lower lips, gently sliding her tongue just along the insides, then plunging it in as deeply as she could. She licked every inch of her Mistress's inner walls, drinking up every last drop of juice that she could, letting what got away fall on her breasts. After a while, Jasmine came. A large amount of cum gushed out, and Clair drank down nearly all of it happily. Jasmine's knees gave out and she began to drop, but Clair gave her support until she steadied herself.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, slightly winded.

After resting for a short while, Jasmine went over to her closet. She opened it and pulled out a small box. After opening it, she removed a strap-on dildo it had been custom made specifically for her. It was about ten inches long, and pure steel.

"Now then, get ready," Jasmine said after putting it on and walking toward Clair, who got onto all fours. Jasmine got on her knees and placed the tip of the toy at the opening of Clair's pussy. She moved it along the length a few times to make sure that it was well lubed in Clair's juices. Then she slowly began to push forward. Clair moaned as she felt the cold metal entering her. After nearly a minute, it was all the way in. She could feel not only the smooth coldness of the strap-on, but the soft warmth of her Mistress's body. Jasmine reached out and cupped Clair's cum-slicked breasts, squeezing them together and playing with her rock hard nipples as she began to pump in and out. As she pulled farther back, her hands would slide along Clair's tummy. Clair was lost in bliss as the long, thick metallic toy moved along the inside of her body, getting hotter due to her own body heat. But just before she was about to cum, Jasmine stopped completely, removing the toy from Clair's cunny.

"While I was in Sunnyshore City, I got another custom made toy. Stay right here and I'll get it."

Jasmine left the room and came back a few moments later, carrying a small case. She opened it and pulled out a large glass object that somewhat resembled a back-massager with a cord hanging out of the bottom. The cord was attached to a battery that had been set inside of the case.

"This is called a Violet Wand," she said, flicking a small switch. The bulb on the end began to glow florescent purple. She picked up the case and walked back over to Clair.

She held the violet wand just below her. Small sparks shot up, dancing through the air. Clair could feel an odd tickle just below her skin everywhere the sparks touched. Jasmine moved it all along Clair's body, making sure not to leave it on any one spot for more than a few seconds. The feeling of the electric current moving all over her body, stimulating her nerves in a new way, was an odd but exciting one. But before she could really enjoy it to its fullest, Jasmine stopped again, setting the wand aside.

"Remember, I said this was custom made."

Jasmine pulled the cord out of the base of the wand and attached a small ring to it, instead. After that, she turned the machine to its lowest setting and slid the ring around the strap-on. Jasmine then shoved the tip into Clair. The second it entered her, she could feel a surge of pleasure like nothing she'd ever experienced in her life. As the weak electric energy passed into the most sensitive nerves in her body, Jasmine began to pump her hips. The more the toy was in her, the greater the charge was, so after only a few thrusts, Clair was pushed over the edge, and she came. Her juices acted as a conductor and gave her one last intense shock that gave her another orgasm, just a few seconds before Jasmine pulled out all the way.

After turning off the generator and removing the ring, Jasmine took off the strap-on and gave it to Clair, who put it on herself, then laid back on the ground. Jasmine lowered herself onto it, moaning as the large toy filled her tiny young body almost to its breaking point. After sinking all the down its length, she began to bob up and down. Clair reached around behind her and began to stroke her back, and squeeze her small, firm ass, causing her to let out a small squeak mixed in with the moan of pleasure. Clair couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable her Mistress could be sometimes.

After a few minutes of riding Clair, Jasmine came. Falling forward, she lay on top of Clair, using her breasts as a pillow. She dozed off with the dildo still lodged in her tight little pussy. Clair let out a satisfied sigh, wrapping her arms around Jasmine in a hug. She fell asleep a few moments later, knowing that after a whole week of being away, Jasmine would continue to be very horny for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this duology of stories almost 10 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
